Say Goodbye
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: She could stop right here. Give up life and immortality and the Hunters and stay dead, with Luke, for eternity. This could be the chance they never got.


AN- So, I've come to the conclusion that I love Thalia/Luke and Nico/Rachel over Nico/Thalia. After realizing this, I also realized I don't have a Luke/Thalia fic! So, I made this.

Couple of swear words, you guys know Nico has something of a potty mouth. I think it can still stand for T.

* * *

Even after four years as a hunter, Thalia wakes up with nightmares. Panting, shivering, her turning wildly from side to side, seeking out dangers. This bothers her, of course. She's always been the strong one, the fierce one. She hates being weak.

She seeks out fellow hunters and asks how many continued to be plagued by nightmares. To her disappointment, she's found many lose the nightmares after the first year. Only a select few retain them for any time longer and those are usually the unstable ones. The ones who break the oath.

She thinks of this as she trains with Artemis. A slash of her sword and a pull of her bow, sending an arrow careening into the dummy.

"What troubles you, Lady Thalia?" the Goddess asks, as Thalia's third arrow misses the bull's-eye.

"Nothing, my lady," Thalia says, softly.

Artemis says nothing, just waits, one eyebrow raised.

"I keep having nightmares."

"Ah. Yes, I've heard news around the camp that this was troubling you."

"I'm not weak," Thalia says fiercely. "I don't understand why they won't leave me alone."

"I think nothing of the sort," Artemis assures her. "What is it that haunts you?"

Thalia is quiet for a long moment.

"It's always Luke. The day we said goodbye outside Camp Half-Blood. The first time we met. Everything," Thalia meets her Lady's eyes, "I swear to you, I am over him."

"No regrets?"

"None. I don't understand why he won't go away."

"You never did have time to let go of your life. The second you became my Lieutenant, you were forced into battle. You need time, to collect yourself and your memories."

"Are…are you dismissing me?" Thalia asks, suddenly cold. She can't lose the Hunters, the one place she belongs.

"Temporarily," Artemis assures, "Until you are ready to serve me again, nightmare free. This is not a punishment, Thalia. This is for you."

Thalia says nothing, too surprised by the fact that Artemis used her name so informally. She realizes with a start that the Goddess doesn't do this for just anyone and she wonders how she came to be such a soft spot in her immortal heart.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Thalia says, bowing respectfully.

"You will return to me, when you've completed this mission."

Thalia hears a note of worry in her tone.

"Of course," she promises.

* * *

Her first stop in her mission to rid her memories of Luke is Camp Half-Blood. She arrives outside, near where she once stood as a tree. The dragon is there, keeping guard. She pets him soothingly, then sits where she used to, in plain view of the camp and the outside world.

She closes her eyes, feels that night. The panic in her heart, the quick pace of her feet, her desire to make sure Annabeth would be safe. And Luke. She sees the monsters, feels Annabeth's small hand, tugging and pulling and begging. Luke, his eyes fierce, sword out, ready to defend her to the end.

"Go," she hears herself whispering. "Go!"

His eyes, so tortured, so blue. He pulls her close and their lips meet and she has to push him away. Because if he keeps this up, she'll keep running and they'll all die.

"I love you." His voice is too familiar, too close.

"Love you, too." Hers is broken, defeated.

She remembers the monsters, and the pain and her eyes snap open. Maybe that's not the place to forget him. Too many painful memories. She stands up and brushes off her jeans.

Then she walks into Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

She finds out Percy and Annabeth are off on some quest and that sucks, because she really looked forward to seeing her best friends. But Chiron lets her know Rachel is in the Big House before going off to break up a fight between an Apollo camper and an Iris camper.

She sets off for the blue building a little nervously. She's only talked to Rachel a few times, and Annabeth was always there to keep the conversation going. All she knows about the red-head is that she loves to paint, gave up men, and almost got between Percy and Annabeth.

She walks inside and up the stairs, to the attic Rachel has claimed as her own. Her feet and hands adjust to the ladder and she hears voices from above as she climbs.

"No, put it over there. No, not there, you'll knock the paint over and- be careful!"

Thalia pokes her head up in time to see a rather tall figure dressed in black almost trip over a few cans of paint, a canvas in his hands. Rachel hears the creak of the trapdoor and turns her head, her green eyes brightening noticeably.

"Thalia!" she beams, "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully not interrupting," Thalia remarks, entering the attic fully.

The figure in black sets down the canvas and Thalia recognizes him as Nico, son of Hades. He sends a glare in Rachel's direction.

"Come on in," he remarks dryly.

"Nico was a dear and offered to help me organize the attic. It's gotten so cluttered lately."

"I wonder why," Nico quips quietly.

"So," Rachel asks, ignoring him, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Thalia shrugs and starts walking around the attic, looking at everything.

"I'm on vacation from the Hunters. Decided to drop by the old stomping grounds."

"I didn't know Hunters gave vacations."

Thalia turns to see Rachel watching her closely, her eyes way too inquisitive for her own good.

"Always so nosy?" Thalia asks.

"Yeah," Rachel answers, shrugging slightly.

Thalia actually laughs. Her straightforwardness is a refreshing. Rachel laughs too while Nico just glances at them back and forth and shakes his head.

"Girls."

* * *

So, Rachel kicks Nico out and she pulls out a hidden fridge and offers Thalia some food and drink. And they sit on the floor of the attic and have some good quality girl time.

"So, did you really try to hit on Percy?"

"Several times," Rachel admits. "He was cute, my age and not a total dick. It's hard to find in a guy. After I met Annabeth, I deduced he would never be mine. Didn't mean I couldn't have some fun with him. And her."

Thalia grins. "And now you two are best friends."

"Maiden hood makes everyone love you," Rachel digs a spoon into a cup of yogurt. "Speaking of which…."

"Told you. I'm on vacation. I wasn't kicked out or anything."

"Can I ask why?"

"Luke's been on my mind lately. Always, actually. And, I need to make peace with him if I'm ever going to be a true hunter. So, this is an opportunity to let him go. I just need to figure out how."

"Saying goodbye would be a good start," Rachel offers.

"But where? Every memory I have took place somewhere on the road between here and California. Or that time we fought to the almost death. We had no moments here and he doesn't have a," Thalia pauses, the word difficult, "a grave."

Rachel bites her lip thoughtfully. "Hmmm. Can't think of anything now. Tell you what, let's sleep on it and brainstorm some more in the morning."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Thalia asks as Rachel pulls two puffy sleeping bags out of nowhere.

Rachel grins. "I need all the help I can get and I figure a badass hunter would do me wonders."

* * *

The next morning before Thalia can wake up; Rachel creeps down the ladder and out the Big House. She skips merrily to the house of black and skulls and pounds on the door.

"Open up, di Angelo, I know you're in there."

The door swings open and an irritated, and shirtless, Nico stands in front of her, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"What the fuck do you want, Dare?"

"Tsk, tsk. Such language."

"Dare," Nico growls. Still shirtless.

"Are you always this cheerful for am I just lucky?" Rachel asks, on hand on her hip.

Nico starts to close the door but Rachel wedges her foot in between it and the frame. He leans on the door to give it more weight, moving closer to her in the process. Still shirtless.

"I need a favor," she bats her eyelashes at him.

He raises one eyebrow and she takes this as a cue to go on.

"Thalia needs to let go of Luke but she has nowhere to do it. I was thinking, maybe, you could take her into the Underworld and help her out?"

"Rachel," he says slowly as if talking to a three-year-old, "If Thalia goes into the Underworld, chances are she isn't coming back. Especially for that reason."

"But, she was there before! When you guys had that quest!"

"Persephone invited her."

"And you can't?"

Nico pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't have that power, Rach. Besides, the dead need to stay dead."

"She's not going to try to bring him back or anything. She just….she needs to let him go, Nico. And, I'm sure if you talk to your dad," Rachel looks at him again, pleadingly, "You're her only chance."

Nico sighs, swears under his breath, then nods. "I'll see what I can do."

Rachel squeals and almost hugs him. She moves as if she's going to and Nico quickly steps back. She catches herself in time and smiles in an embarrassing way.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

She turns back to the Big House and he watches her go, that familiar ache in his heart.

* * *

Thalia cannot figure out how Rachel managed to convince Nico to not only talk to his dad, but personally offer to be her escort into the Underworld. She suspects money may have changed hands. Whatever the reason, she follows the boy in all black into the depths of the world and feels a shudder as the cold air hits her skin.

"Creepy down here."

"Maybe that's why I feel so at home."

Thalia winces at the tone of Nico's voice.

"I didn't say it to be insulting."

"I know. Whatever, it's cool. I don't care."

They walk a little further and Thalia draws her arms around herself to keep warm.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"I arranged for a meeting place away from dead bodies. A little less creepy that way. We need to head to the California entrance. It's where he's waiting."

"And we couldn't go on land because…."

"It's quicker this way. And forget about Shadow-Traveling. I'm still too weak to take someone with me without having to pass out immediately after."

Thalia nods and kicks at a stone to do something to take her mind off the cold. "So, how did you pull enough strings to get me a private meeting?"

"I promised my dad I'd spend time here. Training with his minions."

Thalia recalls a conversation between Percy and Annabeth, were they discussed the best place for Nico to be. Percy had been adamant he stayed away from the Underworld and Hades' influence, not because the God was evil, but because he was too determined. And, Percy was afraid he'd change Nico too much. Plus, there was the little known fact that Nico hated his father.

So the fact that he sacrificed so much for her made her feel…well….nice.

"Thanks. For doing all that for me."

"It wasn't for you," Nico assures her before her guilt can get too disgusting. "Trust me."

Thalia raises an eyebrow. "So why do it?"

"Rachel asked me to."

Thalia wasn't imagining it; Nico's ears had tinted a rather light shade of pink. Suddenly, Thalia remembered that Nico was practically her cousin. And that teasing was fair game.

"Oh. I see. Someone has a crush," she joked, her voice turning sing-song at the end.

"Shut up."

"It's sweet. Little Nico, discovering girls for the first time."

"I'm sixteen, I know what girls are, Thalia."

She bumps his hip playfully. "Especially, Rachel. Of course. It must suck knowing you can never date her. You know, because of the whole Oracle thing."

She watches his face and sees, though it's almost hidden, a flash of pain in the dark irises. Maybe, she realizes, it's more than a crush.

"Sorry," she says quietly.

He says nothing and silence descends for the rest of their walk. They run into a few monsters but one look at Nico sends them running in the opposite direction. They cross the river and Thalia stays as far from the edges of the boat as she can. After what seems like forever, Nico stop and points to a door.

"There you go."

Thalia takes a deep breath and walks inside.

* * *

It's quiet and cold and she feels so uncomfortable. Then Luke appears. She wasn't ready to see him, looking so solid in front of her, so Luke and real and she can't stop herself from launching forward and wrapping her arms around him.

He feels solid too.

"Luke," she chokes out, her voice full of tears.

"Thalia."

Her name sounded so good coming from him and she pulls away and just stares at him. She traces his face with her hand.

"Your scar is gone," she realizes.

"Being dead erases the scars from the living," he explains, his eyes closed and his head nuzzling her hand.

She traces his lips and remembers, with a blush, how many times she clumsily pressed her own upon his. Their teeth would clink and their noses would bump and every kiss was perfect. He remembers too, if the sudden heat in his eyes is any indication.

"What are you doing here, Thal?"

"I've….I've come to say goodbye."

"Oh," Luke blinks then starts to back away.

She grabs at him, her fingers clutching the material of the shirt he's wearing. The same shirt he wore the day he died.

"I-I have to. For the Hunters, for Artemis. But," she pulls him closer, "I can't. Not anymore."

He shakes his head reluctantly. "You can't. I mean, you can't pick me."

"But I love you. Still. Always," she whispers, "Forever."

"I love you, too. When I…when I died, I realized what I'd done. And how I turned my back on you. I'd give anything, _anything_, to do it all over again. Make different choices."

Luke cups her face, wiping away at the tears that have ran have her cheeks. Thalia sniffles, her blue eyes brighter than they've ever been. Filled with pain, regret and love.

"But, you belong with the Hunters, Thal. And…and we need to say goodbye."

"I-I," she shakes her head then gives him a determined look. Before he can stop her, she kisses him. It's…awkward. It's one thing to hug a dead guy but to kiss him? His lips were cold and hard and taste….not like they used to.

It ends sooner than it should but he doesn't look offended. He just pulls her closer and her eyes flutter. She could stop right here. Give up life and immortality and the Hunters and stay dead, with Luke, for eternity. This could be the chance they never got.

No, a voice whispers from the corners of her mind. And it sounds very much like her Lady.

"Goodbye Luke," Thalia whispers.

"Goodbye, Thalia."

She turns and walks, unable to look behind her. Seeing him again would be a bad idea. She reaches the door and chances a half-glance over her shoulder.

He's gone.

* * *

"So…..how did it go?" Nico asks rather uncomfortably.

He was silent the whole journey back to the surface but as soon as the sun broke, he did.

"Fine," Thalia replies, not ready to talk about it. Ever.

"Thank you, though. I know you did it for Rachel, but…"

"Hey, we're practically cousins, right? You're welcome."

It's obvious he's just as uncomfortable with emotions as she is and it makes her laugh just a little.

"So, you coming back to camp?"

"Nah. I need to report back to Artemis. I have a duty to uphold. Thank you though. Tell Rachel I said hi."

"No sweat," Nico promises. "If I see her, of course."

"You will," Thalia assures him.

"Shut up."

Thalia just grins.

* * *

Thalia strolls through the Hunters camp, smiling at her girls and hugging those brave enough. She ducks into Artemis' tent and the Goddess practically beams at her.

"Did you fulfill your mission?"

"Yes. Luke is…Luke is gone. For good."

Artemis nods then tunes down her smile.

"Welcome home, Lady Thalia."

Yeah, Thalia realizes as she creeps out of the tent, this is home. And it's good to be back.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
